Vengeful Kiss
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: After another breakup with Holly. Michael stays late at his office to go over a few things. To his dismay, Toby is also staying late. A drunken Michael faces Toby.


Michael stays late in his office to go over a few things from his head. He is not alone, Toby is also working late.

* * *

He had been broken one too many times before. This was no different, Holly was no different than any other girl he had loved or over romanticized about. He hadn't even spent so much time with her. If he would combine all the time they had spent together, he didn't think it would even add up to a whole year. It was a few weeks here or a few months there sometimes there were phone calls which more than usually would go to voice mail.

Holly was a great woman, she was smart, sexy and in a way just like him. Jim had once commented they were perfect for each other, _'they're both nerds'_. That was hilarious, Jim thinks being funny was nerdy. He chuckled to himself and poured down a full glass of wine.

If only he could find his own Pam just like Jim. They worked in the same place for years, flirted in a way, got to talk to each other. Even Holly worked here, she was like Pam but only better, she would sit right at the back of the office, In the annex. He wanted to move her back up at front but Jim had and Dwight had both told him it was too desperate of a move. He could have been staring at her from his office all day.

He gulped his drink down and slammed the glass on his table. His eyes got a little teary, he wondered if it was from the wine or his feelings, they were so full today. He sniffed, "Oh God" he covered his mouth with his hand. This was just terrible. He was feeling very nostalgic today, Holly had left again. Should he call her? Nah, it had been only two hours since she had left. Why did this always happen to him?

It was about to be 7:00 in five more minutes. If only he had someone to go home to then he wouldn't have to be sitting here at his desk in an empty office. He poured another glass of wine and unfortunately for him it finished. Three full bottles of wine finished already, he sighed and drank from the glass. Life sucked for him, he had no one.

He opened every single drawer on his desk, wishing there was another bottle of wine or any other kind of alcohol available. He didn't want to go home today, there was no need. He didn't think anyone would actually care to wonder where he ever is anyway. No one will ask him, how his weekend was? Or if he did anything special. So what was the point? There was no point if he spent his weekends in his office or his home.

"God dammit" He kicked the last drawer in. He got up exasperated, Meredith probably had one hiding in her desk, she always had one somewhere. For the first time he was happy she was a drunken alcoholic. He shuffled his feet through to her desk only to find nothing there.

The kitchen he decided, he had caught her there more than once with a bottle, always with a mouthful of alcohol. He searched up and down for the bottle but with no avail. She probably hid it safe, safe from him he guessed. There was a time when he had smelled alcohol and discovered a bottle hidden behind the fridge. He was good back then, now he just didn't want to try.

He leaned on the refrigerator, he heaved a long frustrated sigh and folded his arms across his chest. He should really get home. The office wasn't a good place to sleep anyway. Last time he had slept here, he couldn't feel his right arm for a while.

After a long hard decision he decided he would leave, staying here was useless. And for old times' sake he wanted to go back to her desk, that wouldn't hurt would it.

He walked to the back of the office, moving slow and quietly. It didn't matter to him, he wasn't going to chase after her anymore. Today was the last time he would see her and never ever will he call her again. It was the last time he promised himself.

He thought he was alone in the office but guess who else was here? Like this day couldn't get any worse. It was because of this idiot she had come to his life and it was because of him that she had left him a broken man. It was all his fault!

He stood silently behind Holly's former chair, making no sound. A fist of fury and annoyance made themselves present. He could have waited for the man in her seat to turn around but he didn't, he was too busy typing something on the keyboard. He had waited for everyone to do something that had never happened without him butting in before.

"God Damit, Toby!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, letting out his frustrated feelings. The man in front of him startled, physically astounded he stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Michael" he whispered gazing his eyes up to meet the angry man.

"What the hell, man? What the hell?"

"Michael, I'm finishing up some work?"

Michael didn't listen. All he cared about was being alone here but that was too much to ask for, wasn't it? All he wanted was to think over some things. Get things straight. But No, this idiot had to be here late on the same day he was. "Get out" he stated, asking for no response.

"Michael, please" Toby begged in a panic voice, too alarmed to think over what happened. "I have a little work. I'll be gone in a few min….."

"Get OUT" he screamed again.

Toby didn't wait for another word, he quickly rose up and picked up the few files on his desk. "Jesus, what did I do?" he turned to Michael and spoke in a low voice.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I needed to finish this work before I leave"

"What work?" he asked uninterested. "What kind of work was it that couldn't possibly wait till Monday?" he clenched his teeth.

"It's HR work" Toby stood tolerantly. "I need to finish it today so I can send it to Jo before I leave"

Michael lost his patience, "WHY COULDN'T IT WAIT TILL MONDAY"

"Because she wants' it today" Toby picked up his jacket from the chair. He never left his jacket out there, more than one time Michael had hid it from him. "Let me just print that" he stepped up to the computer ready to hit print.

"Oh no you don't" he took a hold of Toby's arm, preventing him from touching anything. "My place, my rules. Leave before I fire you!" He blatantly stated.

Toby shook of his hand from Michaels grip. He gazed around his surroundings, "You can't fire me" he said clearly upset.

"You want to try me out?" He stepped closer to him, inches apart. He successfully forced Toby to back off a bit but that didn't stop Michael from getting any closer to him.

"Are you drunk?" Toby asked, still backing away from the staggering approaching man.

This was the last place they had kissed, him and Holly. Holly standing right there! The only HR representative he'll ever love. "She left because of you!" he said. Furious, "Because of your sorry ass she left. Why do you have to ruin everything?"

He won't deny he was a little hurt. He had heard this from Michael many times before, usually in front of his coworkers to embarrass him or make him feel small. Toby just stood his ground, took in all the words that were ever thrown at him. These things always resolved itself. In Michael's case, this unfortunate issue will never be resolved again.

"She was here for the time being. You knew she wouldn't stay permanently!" they came to a halt. Michael stopped stalking him and stood still. "Why are you blaming this on me?"

Michael stood face to face with Toby. A battle of wills occurred, Toby usually would have backed out and left but today Michael wouldn't let him pass by. Not only was he drunk, he seemed vengeful. He was staring at him, right in the eye. Breathing heatedly, he could almost feel him. "I hate you" he spoke with such venom that Toby felt his heart hurt. He'd heard more hurtful words from this man then he ever thought were possible.

"Why?" he inquired softly, dropping his head to the ground awkwardly. No one was around now maybe he would hear it for once.

"Because you are from HR, you suck, you have no family, you are divorced, you're pathetic, an idiot…Should I continue?" He asked mockingly.

He ignored every other word but seized an opportunity to best him. "I don't think that's it! Holly is from HR too"

He countered back "Yes but she's better looking than you, I don't want to puke when she's here, she's a better person, she good in everything, talking, planning, doing her work. She's a good kisser, are you a good kisser?" he suggested it to Toby.

"I wouldn't know" he said politely.

"Oh well, Let me help you with that" He quickly took a hold of Toby's right hand causing his jacket to fall on the floor. The other man was surprised when Michael pulled him closer to himself and painfully gripped his left wrist.

"Michael, get off" Toby put up a fight, trying unsuccessfully to free his both hands. The man was drunk he didn't want to deal with this now or ever. He had been called by Michael a molester before, who knows what kind of drama will this cause. "Michael!" He panicked and failed to get control of the situation. Toby was never good in situations like these, physical issues.

Michael freed one of his hands by letting go of Toby's wrist, instead he pulled that hand up to the back of Toby's neck and forced his face closer to his own. He felt the man wriggling away from him, possibly crept out. It won't be the first time someone had done that to him. He was so sick of not getting what he wanted, he kneed Toby in the gut and the man went down yelping and gripping his stomach and sending him to his knees.

"You'll do what I want!" He bent down and cupped the floored man kissing him on the lips. He was going to go for a full mouth to mouth kiss but the stubborn mule wouldn't open his mouth. He decided to bite on his lips, he painfully clenched Toby's lower lip with his teeth tasting blood. The man below cried out painfully and opened his mouth. Michael triumphantly shoved his tongue down Toby's throat and kissed him long and hard.

Toby didn't kiss back, he was too afraid of the consequences, not that he wanted to kiss back. He tried pulling away but a little worried he might get another bite. His lip stinged painfully and Michael purposefully kept swiping his tongue on the exact spot. He let him do it, anything he wanted and waited patiently for it to be over.

Michael kissed him hungrily, like he had never kissed anyone before. His heart fluttering to the warm mouth below him, a passive kiss. He heard the man whimpering underneath him and he let go. Breathing heavily he straightened up and steadied his suit.

He watched Toby brush his lips his sleeves, his bruised lip an indication of his victory. "Nah, she was a much better kisser". He spat down and walked aside.

Toby knelt motionless, his body a little shocked and anxious. He was petrified and stayed there. Michael had walked off but he knew that he was still standing in the door way of the annex. "Did you get what you want?" he asked shakily.

"Nothing you could provide. See you at work on Monday" he walked away. Feeling worse than he had felt before coming here. "Shit" he said in the end.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
